


Runaway

by starxbuckys



Series: Riverdale One Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bisexual Joaquin DeSantos, Cole sprouse - Freeform, F/M, FP Jones II - Freeform, He deserved better fight me, Joaquin is alive, POV Second Person, Riverdale, Rob Raco - Freeform, Southside Serpent, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, also kinda short im sorry, archie andrews - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, could contain spoilers for season 3 btw, dont @ me, jason blossom - Freeform, joaquin desantos - freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, just to satisfy my fangirl heart in a way, riverdale imagines, sassy female character, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbuckys/pseuds/starxbuckys
Summary: After learning Joaquin has escaped from prison but supposedly joined another gang, you and the other Serpents make plans to find him before any kind of authority does. You know they don't plan on being gentle with the traitor, which he actually deserves, but the feelings pooling inside your stomach cannot be silenced. You have been in love with the raven haired guy for a long time and always hoped he might not be into guys only. Despite your duty to bring him back to the Serpents so he can be questioned, you hurry to find him alive and bring him somewhere safe, even if it means separating from the Serpents forever.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask omg i wrote this in like 3 hours i just want him to be alive he deserves so much kakdhsdskf
> 
> also he's bi in here, but i think i'll also write a joaquin x male reader so aksjkasjak whatever bye
> 
> also;;  
> Y/N = your name  
> B/N = brother's name
> 
> *yeets tf out*

You had promised to look out for Joaquin, just in case he were to stop by at your trailer. Judhead and the others knew you and Joaquin had always been closer than both of you would admit, so the Jones Jr. had narrowed his eyes at you while speaking. "If you find him, you'll call me and bring him here, won't you, Y/N?"

You had nodded. "Of course, Jug."

"Good. I'll see you all tomorrow. Don't stop looking for him, though!" Jughead had put his arm around the shoulders of his girlfriend; Betty Cooper, the blonde perfection in Riverdale; before finally taking off.

The rest of you had also started leaving the bunker you had been crowded in. Cheryl Blossom and her girlfriend Toni, however, had sent suspicious gazes towards you, making you hiss in annoyance before warming up your motorcycle and making your way out of there. Just out of there and back to the trailer to think about what to do next. Because, to be honest, the Blossom girl and her girlfriend had every right in the world to look at you like that. It did count as betrayal, what you had been planning.

But you couldn't just let anyone torture the man you had always been protective of, been _wanting_ to be protective of, just because he had turned his back on the Serpents with instincts of survival.

It was wrong and, then again, so right.

So there you were, in your trailer, putting on some different, dark clothes. Your Serpent jacket was folded and placed on your bed, just in case. Your hair was tied back in a ponytail and your boots made your feet feel a little cold, but they were safe and easy to run with, so you kept them on.

Finally being prepared, you took your backpack and checked your phone one last time. No missed calls, no texts, no sign of Joaquin being alive or somewhere he wanted to be found. With a sigh, you threw your phone back to the bed, which it missed. The shattered screen didn't bother you much as you stepped out of the trailer, quietly, so you wouldn't wake anybody around. You walked past your motorcycle and, instead, jumped into the old car you hadn't used for a long time. It had once belonged to your brother, back when he had been alive.

You had never used it again, but in this moment, you found it to be the best option if you really wanted to find the runner. You had packed some stuff, some clothes and your savings, just in case.

So when you started the engine, you looked back one more time before driving away and into the woods. You had an idea of where to find Joaquin, but you couldn't tell anyone else.

There was a secret shack you had gone to every time you had felt the need to escape from reality. Nobody but you and your brother had ever used it - nobody but Joaquin. You knew he would at least go there once, the both of you had often talked about running away and where to hide to make final plans. It had always been the old shack.

There was no possibility of reaching it with your car, but you would drive as long as you would be able to and then walk the rest, which you did.

You were a little afraid someone might follow you, someone who didn't trust you, but you took about one hour to wait next to your car and nobody showed up, so you finally sighed and mumbled to yourself, "Y/N, stop being so paranoid, you're alone, Jesus Christ."

You pressed your dark fingernails into the cold surface of the gun in your hand, the one that had once belonged to your brother, the one he had taken his own life with after being caught and accused for murder.

This gun was bad, but you were just as bad. Neither were you the perfect girl like Betty Cooper, the super gorgeous and smart detective girl, nor were you like the rich and stunning Veronica Lodge, always protected by mom and dad - bodyguards, even.

No, you had always cared for yourself, never met any relatives except your older brother.

All those thoughts came up your mind while walking the dark path towards the shack you expected Joaquin to be at. A click of your tongue and a smile formed on your lips. Yes, you had had a difficult time, surely never been the popular, perfect girl, but you were there. Alive, with friends, with a mission. No blood on your hands, not yet. Not really. And you did look great, if you could trust Joaquin's opinions.

You cocked your gun when your eyes focused on the dark silhouette of the place you had been looking for. It looked dark, cold and uncomfortable out there, but you just held your breath and walked towards the tiny building that looked like it was about to fall apart.

It was quiet, actually, but you heard a noise from the inside. The old curtains had been pulled to protect the windows, but a small amount of light flashed right before your eyes and you inhaled. Slowly, you pulled up your flashlight to put in between your teeth and raised your gun, breathing in a few times before opening the old door with a swift motion.

You were half shocked, half relieved when you found a dark, huddled figure in the corner of the building. "Joaquin?" Your voice cracked a little, but you hurried to run over and close the door behind you. The guy in front of you looked up and you gasped quietly when you saw his face, the dark circles under his eyes and the half lidded eyes. "Y/N? Is that you?"

He blinked rapidly and you dropped to your knees in front of him, pulling him to your chest. "Are you hurt? What happened? You escaped, why didn't you come back? We could have figured something out, Joaquin-"

"Y/N", he interrupted you, one of his hands, covered in dust and dirt, pressing to your lips to make you stop talking, "I've betrayed all of you, I've stabbed Archie and agreed to join a different gang... don't you know?"

He looked into your eyes, waiting for you to back off in shock, disgust, anger. However, you just shook your head and removed his hand from your mouth. "Of course I know."

"Then why are you here?" Joaquin's eyes flickered down to your gun before he unconsciously pressed his back back into the wall. "The others are looking for me, aren't they? Are you here to kill me?"

You scoffed and engaged the safety of your gun before putting it down. "No, what? Of course not." You opened your backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, pouring some water into your hand and starting to wash the dirt off of his face. "I'm here to ask about your plans. Many people are looking for you, you know. Archie survived, but still. You'll either end up back in prison, dead or tortured and questioned by the Serpents. So, what's your play? What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." He closed his eyes when your fingers wiped over his forehead, blinking so the water wouldn't run into his eyes. "You just came to warn me? Or is there anything else?"

"Nobody knows you're here. They're looking for you, but I don't think it'll take long for them to notice B/N's car is gone. Almost everyone is suspicious, they know I don't want anything to happen to you."

Joaquin let out a small laugh and stretched his arms, casually letting his fingers run through your hair when he pulled back his arms. "Y/N on the rescue mission, huh? That's my girl."

"Covered in dirt and smelling like a toilet, yeah, that's my man", you shot back, making him pout for a few seconds. "Woah there."

"You're welcome. Now", you put the bottle back and pulled out a notebook you'd been keeping for a few years to write down every important thing you might need again, "what do you say, does running away sound cool?"

Joaquin blinked, a little taken aback, before leaning in to look at the pages. "Bucketlist, _run away with JQ_. Really?"

"We used to talk about this all the time when we were here, remember?" You looked up at him. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I get that, Y/N", Joaquin mumbled, "but you don't have to give up your whole life just because I screwed up."

"I made a promise", you answered. "I wanna be here for you, always. I can't have you somewhere out there, alone and whatnot."

Joaquin gave you a little smirk. "So you wanna protect me? Aren't I the one to protect you?"

"Who screwed up, you or me, huh?" You closed the notebook and stuffed it back into your backpack. "Money, clothes, a car. There's everything we need for now. Please, let's leave. They are gonna find you. Riverdale isn't safe anymore, not for you. And I don't wanna leave you, you don't have to be on your own. I can help."

The former Serpent in front of you leaned in, fingers running through your hair once again. His breath hit your cheek as he spoke. "If this is what you want- I'll happily run away with you."

"Joaquin", you whispered, reluctantly closing your eyes when his fingers fluttered down to your cheek and jaw.

"I am grateful for you, Y/N", Joaquin said honestly. "I thought I'd be alone in this chapter of my life."

"You'll never be", you promised quietly, "let's open a new chapter, shall we? Run away with me, JQ."

"I will." The male leaned in closer and let his lips ghost over the soft skin of your cheek. "Y/N, I'm so straight for you."

Despite the atmosphere, you opened your eyes because his words made you chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

"Feel honoured", Joaquin rasped with a grin before staring into your eyes, both of you going quiet.

You wanted to grab your backpack and get up, tell him you should hurry to run away, but you didn't move an eyelash. Instead, you watched as he gulped and let his eyes wander down to your lips, followed by his fingers and finally, finally his mouth.

You closed your eyes when his slightly dry, rough lips pressed and moved against yours, grabbing his grey shirt and pulling him in closer. You moved back, falling onto your shoulders with him hovering over you. It felt like an eternity and still, it was over way too fast; he smiled cheekily when he pulled back and looked down at you. "Remember when FP said guys in prison were sexually frustrated?"

"No", you breathed out, chuckling. "We gotta go, Joaquin. They'll come after us."

"On one condition", he smirked and sat up, pulling you with him. "Continue when we're on the road somewhere?"

"I wanna do bad things to you", you huffed and he laughed, getting up to his feet. "Like what?"

"Punch you in the face, kick your balls, stab you", you started and looked up, just to see his widening grin.

"Ouh, kinky."

You groaned and got up, grabbing your gun and backpack. "Oh dude, why do I like you?"

"Because I'm awesome." Joaquin wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, pressing another kiss to your lips; biting them. "And we're endgame."

"Let's go, prince charming", you squealed, not able to hide your flushed cheeks and happy smile.

He took your hand and you looked back at the shack, your best memory, one last time, before smiling at him.

"Let's go and start over. You ready, princess?" Joaquin squeezed your hand and you nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

And so, you and your boyfriend, if you wanted to call him that, left Riverdale behind.

And with Riverdale, you also left your old life, but with Joaquin by your side, you were sure:

Running away had been the best decision you had ever made.

 

 

_the end._


End file.
